Robin and Tharja: Everlasting Romance
by Xxxskrublord69xxX
Summary: Tharja, a Plegian mage, meets the love of her life on the battlefield. She immediately falls madly in love with him. But there's one problem... How will she win him over?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story

-Storyline may deviate from original videogame

-May contain spoilers

Unsuspecting Romance

"Gods, this sun is hot." Tharja exclaimed to herself as she lined up with fellow Plegian troops, ready for battle. "Why the hell am I here anyway? It's not like I CARE for that mad bastard Gangrel."

Tharja was broken out of her little conversation by the sounds of intense warfare.

"Well, here goes nothing." Tharja said as she half-assedly trudged onto the battlefield.

She wasn't really fighting, so to speak. You could call it more along the lines of…. Observing. "Look at these imbeciles. Laying their lives to waste for some sick loser. No intelligence at all."

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed a figure running towards her. He looked gallant and brave, as if he was a leader of some sorts.

"Is that… Chrom of Ylisse?"

Chrom ran over to her. "Who the hell are you and what side are you on? You're just standing in the middle of the battlefield looking like some brainless fool!"

Tharja's face burned with anger at first, but she realized he was right. "Well… I have my reasons." She said.

"Look, there's always strength in numbers. Would you mind fighting on our side? You'll die just standing there." Chrom replied.

Tharja chuckled briefly. "Whatever makes you happy. I don't like that blasted fool Gangrel anyways."

Tharja turned on her ex-comrades and fought them swiftly and aggressively. However, this did spark some emotion amongst the Plegian troops, mostly anger from being betrayed on such a short notice.

Tharja later found herself cornered, with 5 Plegian men surrounding her. They were away from the brunt of the battle, therefore the men started having some…. Interesting ideas.

Most of the men agreed they wanted to kill her on the spot, however, a couple wanted to make it… last.

They've had their eyes on Tharja for a while now, mainly while she was still on Plegia's side. But she never took a liking to imbeciles. Now was their chance.

The biggest one of the group began touching Tharja in places most women prefer not to be touched. Tharja attempted to fight back. "Don't touch me, you fool!" She cried as she pushed his hands away.

But it was no use. This man was tall and strong; way too strong for Tharja. He began removing her outer layer of clothes, and at that time, Tharja decided to accept her fate. There was no fighting back now.

Suddenly, she felt the strong man's grip suddenly loosen up. She opened her eyes and saw the man dead on the ground. The 4 other Plegians turned around as they too began dropping one by one. Soon Tharja found herself staring up at a hooded figure, holding a tome in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Are you alright? Don't worry, you're okay now." He said as he reached his hand towards Tharja.

Tharja responded and grabbed his hand, realizing that it was a lot softer and felt much gentler than what she expected. "Who is he?" She thought in her head.

Suddenly, her thoughts were once again interrupted. "You might want to put your clothes back on." The hooded man said.

Tharja's face turned tomato-red as she realized she was naked. She quickly scrambled to go put her clothes back on.

"Don't worry, I didn't look at you any more than I had to. I know women don't like having their bodies stared at." He said as Tharja returned fully dressed.

Tharja let out a sigh of relief. "Good to hear. Who are you, anyway?"

The man lowered his hood, revealing a face that made Tharja's heart melt.

He had soft, caring eyes and long, blonde hair that flowed in gentle waves. His facial structure portrayed a look of a man who was both gentle and strong at the same time. Tharja didn't know how to respond.

"I'm Robin. And you?"

"I-um- I'm… Tharja."

"That's a lovely name." Robin replied. "Hate to break up the conversation, but we've got a battle to win."

"Y-Yes. Right. Let's go." Tharja said.

"Just stay by my side, you'll be fine." Robin replied as he grabbed Tharja by her hand and pulled her closer to him.

As Robin let go of her hand, Tharja felt a strange disappointment. She didn't want him to let go. She shook off the feeling and kept fighting.

Eventually, the battle was won. Well, it would have been, had risen not shown up.

"Damn! Where did these come from?" Chrom yelled in frustration.

"Oh… Just the work of my lovely Aversa here." Gangrel said, chuckling.

"Chrom…." Emmeryn said in her sweet voice.

"Emmeryn? Please, what is it?" Chrom said in a worried tone.

"Chrom… My life is not worth it weighed against many others. I'm going to have to do this myself." She said as she began to lean forward.

"Emm! NO! DAMNIT NO!" Chrom cried as he ran forward.

It was done. Emmeryn was dead. Every fiber in the ylissean army wanted to stay and fight. But it wasn't worth it. It was suicide. They retreated into the quickest path possible.

They were ambushed by Plegians, where, once again, Tharja fought by Robin's side.

"Why do I keep getting this weird feeling in my stomach every time I'm near him? What is this?" Tharja thought to herself as she fought.

"Tharja, LOOK OUT!" Robin pushed her out of the way to avoid her getting hit by an elthunder attack.

"What do you know, my wild thoughts almost got me killed." Tharja said.

"What wild thoughts?" Robin replied.

Tharja blushed. "D-Did I say that out loud? Sorry, it's nothing."

"Okay, no problem." Robin said.

Eventually, they fended off the Plegians and went back to their barracks. Most of the platoon was devastated, but Tharja felt no emotion other than mystery.

"Why can't I stop thinking about that man? He's on my mind all the time!" Tharja pondered.

"Ah, here we go. Maybe one of these books will explain what this is." She said as she gazed upon a stack of old books.

She began flipping through the pages. "Reincarnation…Hexes…No, these won't do."

Suddenly, a word caught her eye. LOVE. "Love? Hmm…it's worth a try. 'When you are absolutely infatuated by somebody to the point where you get clammy and nervous when you're around them….. You're in love."

"Wait, so according to this book, I'm in love with Robin? Nonsense. I don't have time for such childish things."

Tharja tried to fall asleep, but she laid awake for a while. She felt lonely, since everyone else was asleep already. She laid on the bed with her legs crossed, thinking "Things would be so much better if Robin was here."

Suddenly, she turned red once again. "Why do I keep thinking about him?! Could it be that I'm truly in love?"

Tharja thought to herself for a minute, then began to say: "Well, Tharja, there's no denying it. You're in love with Robin. Well…" She began to smile; "Looks like you'll have to win his affections then." She chuckled lightly and laid down to rest.

The next morning, Tharja hopped out of her bed, excited to win over her supposed "Future husband." She got out of her tent and saw Robin conversing with Chrom.

"Hmm… I suppose now wouldn't be a good time to interrupt them. Perhaps I could just follow them around." Tharja said in delight.

Robin left and entered the library. He grabbed two books and an apple and sat down to read while enjoying a snack.

"Look at him, so devoted to his craft. Quite attractive, actually." Tharja whispered to herself.

Robin looked up from his books. "Is someone there?" He said.

Realizing that she may have whispered a little too loud, she quickly ducked behind a bookshelf. "Blast. That was a close one." She thought in her head, making extra sure not to accidentally say it out loud this time. She continued following him as he walked throughout camp.

As night fell, Tharja decided to call it a day. She retired to her tent where she jumped on the bed and let her thoughts take over her.

"He's so dashing, so handsome, so…perfect." She whispered to herself. "I HAVE to tell him how I feel!"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by somebody walking into her tent.  
"Tharja?"

"Oh! U-um, Robin! Hey!" Tharja said as she leaped out of her bed.

"Quite the enthusiastic one, aren't you?" Robin said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, um… yeah. I didn't really do much today… Have a lot of built up energy, you know?" Tharja exclaimed.

"Well, I just came to check in on how everything was going since you've joined the shepherds." Said Robin.

"Oh, yes. Everything's just lovely." Tharja responded.

"You know, if you find yourself stuck with nothing to do tomorrow, why not come by my training grounds? It'll be fun getting to know our new shepherd a little better." Said Robin.

Tharja had to hold back her excitement while she blushed. "Oh, Y-yes. That would be great!"

"Okay, great! I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Robin.

"Yes! It's a date!" Said Tharja. Suddenly, she turned tomato-red and thought to herself "Damn, did I say that out loud? What the hell! It's not a date! What will he think?..."

Robin turned around. "Hmm? What was that, Tharja? Sorry, I couldn't hear you very well."

Tharja let out a sigh of relief. "I was just saying how it will be fun to train with Ylisse's master tactician."

"Haha, well, okay. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." Robin said as he exited Tharja's tent.

Tharja jumped into her bed in excitement. "I'm finally going to spend personal time with Robin! This will be amazing!" It took her a while, but she finally calmed down enough to go to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she jumped out of her bed and almost forgot to groom herself before leaving her tent. "Oops. Wouldn't want to look bad when spending time with my love." She said as she turned around to get ready.

As she finished getting ready, she thought to herself: "Wait, I remember Robin saying something to Chrom about how much he loved liver and eel pie… Maybe I should make one! He'll fall in love with me for sure!" she squealed as she ran to the kitchen.

After a couple of hours of flipping through recipe books and scrambling around for ingredients, she managed to make a liver and eel pie. "It's perfect!" She exclaimed.

Tharja ran to the training grounds, where she saw Robin training all alone.

"Robin?" Tharja called out.

"Oh, hey Tharja! What's that you have in your hand?"

"Oh, just a liver-and-eel pie. I heard you liked them." Said Tharja.

"Wow, thanks! But… how did you know?" Said Robin

"Um…." Tharja began to blush.

"Tharja… have you been following me?" Robin asked.

"No! No, I swear! I just heard around, that's all." Tharja argued.

"Riiiiight… Okay, how about that training?" Said Robin.

"Don't you want a slice of pie?" Said Tharja

"Well, I suppose one slice couldn't hurt." Robin replied.

Robin took a bite and his face lit up. "Tharja, this is amazing! It's like somebody threw a slice of heaven into my mouth!" Robin exclaimed in delight.

Tharja blushed. "I'm glad you like it."

"But, really, Tharja, how did you know I liked liver-and eel pie? Was that random figure I see hiding behind wagons and walls actually YOU?" Robin asked.

Tharja turned a deep shade of red. "No… no I swear. It must have been someone else."

"Oookay then… How about that training?" Robin replied.

"Yes, let's do that!" Said Tharja, feeling relieved that the topic switched to something else.

"Okay, let's start with tomes. What's that dark tome you have in your hand?" Robin said as he pointed to her right hand.

"Oh, it's a goetia. One of my favorite tomes." Tharja explained.

"Well, mind if I give it a shot?" Robin asked.  
"Well, if you think you can handle it." Said Tharja.

"Oh I think I can." Robin prepared to attack a training dummy with the Goetia. As he let loose his assault, the determination became clear in his eyes. To become the best warrior out there. The training dummy was gone when Robin's assault was finished. His determination and strength made Tharja's heart nearly explode with passion in her chest.

"That was great, Robin. But, being that you're not a dark mage, there's still a little bit left for you to learn." Tharja said as she grabbed the tome from Robin's hand.

"Here, let me show you." Tharja said as she focused her attention on three training dummies to the far right. She built up her power and unleashed her assault, decimating all three training dummies.

"Tharja… That was AMAZING!" Robin exclaimed with delight.

They trained for a few more hours, until they both felt they had enough for the day.

"Tharja, I have to say, you truly are an amazing fighter!" Said Robin.

Tharja blushed. "Oh, that's nothing compared to what you can do with light tomes." Tharja said out of embarrassment.

"Oh, so you've seen me train with light tomes before?" Robin asked.

"Well, yes. You're pretty good with them." Said Tharja.

"Tharja, for being a shepherd for only a few days, you sure do know a lot about me…." Said Robin in suspicion.

"Well… I… Um…." Tharja tripped over her words as she tried to find a way out of telling the truth.

"Riiight… Well, I think that's enough training for the day, how about you? It's nearly dark." Said Robin.

"Um, yes. Let's go back to our tents." Said Tharja.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Said Robin as he walked to his tent.

"Yes. Goodbye." Said Tharja.

As Tharja entered her tent, she felt very disappointed in how the quality time with Robin turned out. "Does he think I'm creepy? Oh, who am I kidding? He's out of my league anyway. I should have known better than to go for him." Tharja sighed out as she went to bed.

In Robin's tent, he was pondering on why Tharja knew so much about him. "She had to have been that person I saw ducking behind walls and wagons all week. There's no other answer for it! Oh, well. I shouldn't be losing sleep over this." He said as he laid down to go to bed.

The next day, Tharja slowly got out of bed when suddenly somebody entered her tent.

"Who is it?" Said Tharja.

"It's me Tharja. Robin."

"Oh, hey Robin." Said Tharja.

"Tharja, I can't hold it back anymore. I love you!" Robin exclaimed confidently.

"Oh, really? Robin, I love you too!" Tharja squealed with delight.

"Tharja, please, run away with me!" Robin exclaimed as he held Tharja tight, locking his lips with hers.

Suddenly, Tharja sat up quickly in her bed.

"Ah, damnit. It was just a dream." Tharja said in disappointment.

"Oh well, I should get going anyway." Tharja said as she walked out her tent.

At around mid-afternoon, Tharja was heading to the mess hall when she passed by Robin's tent and heard a loud thump. She immediately responded in worry and ran into his tent.

"Robin? Are you okay?" She said as she entered his tent.

She was shocked to see what she walked into. Robin was passed out on the floor, his face a deep shade of red.

"Oh, no! Robin? ROBIN? Oohh no…. I have to help him!" She said as she pulled him onto his bed and put a damp, cool rag on his head.

About an hour later, as Tharja was watching Robin as he was unconscious, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Robin open his eyes.

"Th…Tharja? Is that you?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Is that okay?" Tharja asked.

"Well, yes… It's okay. You took care of me. Why would it not be?"

"Well, because you think I'm creepy." Tharja said in shame.

"What? No I don't! What made you think that?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Wait… You don't?" Tharja blushed.

"Of course I don't. But on a more positive note, thank you so much for taking care of me, Tharja." Robin said with a grateful tone.

Tharja blushed and got butterflies in her stomach. "Y-you're welcome, Robin. I'll go now. I don't want to invade your space."

"Wait, Tharja?" Said Robin.

"…Yes?" Tharja said as she turned around.

"You're not invading my space. In fact, I was wondering if you could stay a little longer… *Yawn*" Robin said as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Wow, he actually thinks I'm decent….." Tharja said as she walked towards the now asleep Robin. 

Tharja softly hugged Robin, hoping not to wake him up. She held on for a lot longer than expected, not wanting to let go. Eventually, she left the tent with a slight blush on her face.

Little did she know, Robin was not fully asleep.  
"D…Did she just…" Robin could barely get the words out as he fell back asleep.

Robin woke back up around nighttime, as most people were getting ready for bed.

"Hmm. I'm surprised I didn't sleep through the night. Maybe I should go thank Tharja for helping me." Said Robin.

He walked over to Tharja's tent, surprised that her lanterns were still on.

"Hey… Tharja?" Robin said as he walked in.

"Robin? Hey!" Tharja exclaimed as she jumped out of her bed.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for helping me a few hours ago. That was really kind of you." Said Robin.

"Oh, yes, no problem! Did you get enough rest?" Tharja asked

"Yes, I feel great now. Listen, I was wondering… Tomorrow night, would you like to go out on the town? I figure I owe you a nice dinner after what you did for me." Robin said with a smile on his face.

Tharja blushed, barely able to contain her excitement. "Yes, that would be lovely!"

"Okay, great, I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks again for the help." Said Robin.

As Robin exited the tent, he was greeted by a mischievous grin.

"Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Hey there, lovebird. See you're making a move on our new recruit." Said Chrom with a joking tone.

"Shut up, Chrom." Robin said as he jokingly punched him in the arm.

"Whatever you say, lovebird. Try not to let your daydreaming about Tharja keep you awake tonight." Chrom joked.

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to bed." Said Robin.

Chrom laughed lightly as Robin walked away.

Back in Tharja's tent, Tharja was jumping up and down in excitement. "I can't believe I'm going on a date with Robin tomorrow! This will be amazing!" After what was probably an hour of excitement, Tharja managed to go to bed.

The next day, Tharja didn't really do anything except anticipate nightfall. Robin trained and studied to pass the time.

At last, nightfall came, and Robin came dressed in formal attire to Tharja's tent.

"Tharja, are you ready?" Said Robin.

"Oh! Hello Robin! Yes, I'm almost ready. Hang on." Said Tharja.

As soon as Tharja stepped out of the tent, Robin's jaw dropped. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a bright white dress that showed off each and every feminine curve as her hair flowed gently down her shoulders.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Tharja asked in concern.

"Um… y-yes. Let's hit the town, shall we?" Said Robin.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Tharja said in delight.

Tharja and Robin went to one of the most refined restaurants in Ylisse, where they were served the kingdom's finest cuisine at a candlelit dinner.

"This place sure is nice, Robin. Thank you." Tharja said with gratefulness.

"Yes, it sure is. I don't think I've had food this good in ages." Said Robin.

They resumed with their meal, making occasional small talk, without any romantic topics coming up. About an hour later, their meal was finished.

"Thanks so much Robin. This was great." Said Tharja.

"Yeah, no problem. Shall we retire to our tents?" Asked Robin.

"Actually… There's a nice spot near a cliff in the woods. I've heard you can see shooting stars from there. Would you… like to go stargazing?..." Tharja asked, blushing from slight embarrassment.

"Um… Yes, that sounds great, actually." Said Robin.

They trekked through the woods until they eventually made it to the beautiful spot Tharja was talking about. They both laid down and gazed at the beautiful view of big, bright stars.

"This is beautiful, Tharja."

"Yes, it's why I wanted to come here." Tharja replied.

"…"

Robin looked at Tharja and at that moment he realized just how beautiful she was. He saw her long, silky hair gently sway in the soft breeze of the night as her starry, violet eyes stared up at the sky in awe. "Gods… Maybe I AM in love…" Robin thought to himself.

Both Tharja and Robin were flustered, wondering who would make the first move. Robin felt a slight shock as he felt Tharja lean her head on his chest. Burning up from feeling so flustered, Robin worked up the courage to put his arm around her shoulder. They were both on fire with both passion and embarrassment, and were both incredibly happy with where they were at that moment.

"Is it worth it?" Tharja asked.

"Hmm? Is what worth it?" Robin replied.

"All this war… All this fighting… Couldn't we just run away from it all and be done with it?" Tharja asked.

"Well, in all honesty, Tharja, I think the reason we fight the battles we fight is to preserve the lives that the civilians have here in Ylisse. Without a military, we probably wouldn't be here right now, enjoying each other…" Robin said with a flustered look on his face.

Tharja giggled. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Thanks, Robin, tonight was wonderful. But, I'm feeling pretty tired."

"Yes, so am I. Shall we head back now?" Robin asked.

"Sure… as long as you promise me we'll do this again sometime…" Tharja said, blushing.

"Heh. Sure, I'd love to." Robin said in delight.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Robin walked Tharja back through the woods until they eventually reached her tent. Before Tharja went to bed, this happened.

"Robin, I just want to thank you again for making me feel so special tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"No problem. I owe it to you and I promise we'll do this again sometime."

They both stood there in silence, until eventually, Tharja made the move of all moves. She quickly grabbed Robin around the back of his head and pulled his lips into hers. They stood there for at least 30 seconds in each other's embrace, both their faces burning red hot.

As their lips separated, Robin hugged Tharja one last time before letting her go into her tent.

As soon as Tharja entered her tent, she lept onto her bed and cried tears of joy into her pillow. She had done it. Her one true love was finally hers. Her passion and emotions flowed out through her tears and into her pillow.

As Robin walked back to his tent, he couldn't help but grin the whole way there. He did think Tharja was creepy for a while, but little did he know how love-stricken he would be over her. He hummed a happy tune as he walked into his tent.

The next day, as Robin was in the middle of training, he was pleasantly surprised by a hug from behind. "Hey, Robin. How's training?"

"Good. A little lonely, though." Robin exclaimed to Tharja as he smiled.

"As much as I wish I could stay, I have commitments coming up. However, would you like to meet up at nightfall?" Said Tharja.

"Haha, of course I would." Said Robin with a big smile on his face as he trained. "I did promise you we would go out again."

The couple went on multiple dates after that, from simple things such as dinner and a walk in the woods all the way to watching jousting tournaments when eventually, Robin decided it was time to pop the big question.

"No way. You're going to MARRY her?" Chrom said to Robin with a surprised look on his face. "And what do you know, I was completely joking when I called you a lovebird. Turns out, I was right!"

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny." Robin said with a stern look on his face.

"Well, do you have a ring?" Chrom asked.

"No, not yet. I'm going out on town to buy one from a local merchant. Want to come along?" Robin asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Said Chrom.

The two men headed into town where they met up with Anna, a very experienced merchant.

"Oh, Hello, Chrom and Robin! What a surprise!" Anna exclaimed with delight and a disturbingly large smile on her face.

"Chrom… This chick is creeping me out." Robin whispered.

"Shut up! She's the only merchant that has prices that won't make you go broke! It's not like you can afford anything else." Chrom whispered back.

"But… Her eyes stare straight into your soul… It's like she's demon possessed or something…"

"Look, Robin, it's not that big of a deal… AGGH! SHE'S GOT ME!" Chrom yelled as he fell on the floor, spazzing out.

"Chrom? CHROM? Anna, you sick bastard! What did you do?!"

"What the hell do you mean? I didn't do anything!" Anna yelled with an angry look on her face.

"Gotcha." Chrom said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Chrom… You little bastard. I should break your face open right now." Said Robin in anger.

"Good luck with that, lovebird." Chrom joked as he ducked under a swing from Robin.

"oookay… So… are you guys going to buy anything or not?" Said Anna.

"Yes, I'd like that golden one with the large diamond on top." Said Robin.

"That'll be 8000."

"Wait… WHAT? Chrom, I thought you said this woman had the lowest prices in town!"

"I didn't lie to you, Robin! A ring like this would drop you 15,000 gold at a local marketplace!"

"Well, I suppose I won't get a ring any cheaper then." Robin said as he placed a bag of gold on the table.

"Thank you! Have a great day!" Said Anna.

As Robin and Chrom walked back to camp, something caught Robin's eye. The exact same ring on sale for 2000 gold at a local marketplace.

"Chrom…"

"What?"

"Look at that ring on display, over there." Said Robin in anger.

"Uh-oh…. Well, funny story, Robin…." *Runs*

"Get back here!" Robin yelled as he chased after Chrom.

Eventually, Robin was able to get his money back and save 6000 gold to spend on more useful things, while at the same time, getting the same exact ring. But not after punching Chrom in the face a couple of times first.

The next day, Robin decided it was time to pop the big question.

He stopped by Tharja's tent and peeked inside. "Tharja?" Said Robin.

"Oh! Hey, Robin!" Tharja exclaimed.

"I was wondering… tonight, would you like to go out for a little while again? I figured we'd do something simple, like another dinner and maybe a walk." Robin asked.

"Sure, sounds good to me. I'll see you then!" Said Tharja.

Robin walked away and went to his tent, nervously fumbling with the ring in his pocket. As nightfall came, Robin made extra sure to look and smell nice for his date with Tharja. Tonight was the big night, and he couldn't mess this up.

As he met up with Tharja outside of her tent, he didn't seem too surprised about anything. The night was cool and the air was clean, and Tharja was absolutely beautiful as usual.

They took a path through a different part of the woods that Tharja had never been to before.

"Robin, this isn't the way to the town." Tharja said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, um… y-yeah. It's a shortcut that I found recently." Said Robin, trying hard not to reveal the truth.

"Oh, okay." Said Tharja.

As they came out of the woods and into a clearing, Tharja's eyes widened in awe. Robin had lied to her. They weren't going to town, Robin had taken her to a beautiful spot where you could overlook the whole kingdom while at the same time be able to stare at the stars in the sky.

"Robin… This is absolutely beautiful." Tharja said, blushing.

"Yes, as soon as I saw it I knew this spot would be perfect." Said Robin.

"Perfect for what?" Tharja asked.

"Perfect for this….." Robin got down on one knee and held onto her left hand.

Tharja gasped as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Tharja, ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew there was something different about you. I just never knew exactly what it was that made you so different. Now I know. You're beautiful, kind, smart, and yet strong at the same time. It was that night when you cared for me when I fell ill that I realized how special you were, and how there was no way I could let you go. I had to have you for my own. I love you Tharja. Will you stay with me forever?"

Tears fell out of Tharja's eyes as she exclaimed loudly: "Yes, Yes and a million times yes! Robin, you've made me so happy!" She squealed as he put the ring on her finger.

"Tonight, you and I are one, my love." Robin said as he pulled her into a warm kiss. As their tongues glazed over each other Robin could feel Tharja's face get hotter and hotter.

"I love you, Robin…"

"I love you more, Tharja."

There was a brief silence, as they both stood there in each other's embrace. Suddenly, Tharja managed to break the silence.

"What do you say we head back to the tents for some…. Private time?..." Tharja said with a mischievous smile.

Robin blushed. "Now?..."

"Yes, now." Said Tharja.

Robin laughed and submitted to Tharja's command as they both ran back to Tharja's tent.

When they got to Tharja's tent, Tharja jumped onto the bed and laid on her back, her legs spread wide open.

"You sure are good at hinting at what you want." Robin said as he laid down next to her and began kissing her neck.

"Mmmm…." Tharja moaned as her fiancé slowly began removing her clothes but managing to continue kissing her at the same time.

"Robin, hurry up, you're keeping me waiting." Tharja begged as she held onto Robin tightly.

Eventually, they were both completely undressed, ready to go all the way. Robin slowly entered his fiancé, both of them burning with passion in the process.

"Oooohhhh….." Tharja moaned as Robin slowly thrusted himself back and forth inside her.

"Tharja, your body is steaming hot. It's like you're on fire. Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just passion. That's all. I love you Robin."

"I love you too, Tharja."

This went on for a couple of hours as the two lovers finally let out all of their desires. Eventually, Robin climaxed inside of her, where their first child, Morgan, was conceived.

"Tharja, that was amazing. Thank you." Robin said, still flustered.

"mmmm… little do you know, darling, that this will be happening a LOT more once we get married." Tharja said with a smile on her face and locked lips with Robin once again.

She then held Robin tight and close as they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next day, the word had already spread. Robin and Tharja were officially engaged. All the women were swarming around Tharja to talk to her, while the men simply high-fived Robin and gave him friendly slaps on the back. The next step was… When would they have the wedding?

 _Thanks so much for reading. This is my first legitimate fanfiction, please tell me how I can improve. Also, if you would like me to continue this series, please, don't hesitate to let me know. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Day

Disclaimers- I do not own the characters of this story.

-This story does not follow the game's actual plot.

This story picks up where the bride, groom, and all their friends are preparing for the big wedding between their chief tactician and Tharja.

Cordelia held up the dress and smiled as she said: "Oh yes! Tharja, this one is absolutely perfect!"

"Hmm… I don't know. I don't really like its color." Said Tharja.

"Tharja, no offense but….." Said Cordelia

Tharja, feeling a little bit disgruntled and curious about what she had to say blurted out: "But what?"

"Are you retarded?"

"What? NO! What the hell gave you that idea?" Said Tharja, feeling her face burn up.

"Well, we're shopping for a wedding dress, yet you keep saying you don't like the colors available. But… They're wedding dresses. They're all the same color." Cordelia said with a puzzled look on her face.

Tharja's face began to cool down as she realized that she was being a little bit foolish. "Hmm… Yeah, I guess I am being irrational, aren't I? I mean after all, they are all white. Sorry, I'm just really anxious for the wedding."

"Well, who can blame you? It's a really big deal. I completely understand." Said Cordelia, out of friendly support.

"Tharja! Follow me! Follow me!" Said Maribelle, interrupting the conversation.

"Maribelle, what the hex do you want?" (Pun intended) Said Tharja.

"I found a dress, and it's absolutely PERFECT!" Said Maribelle as she grabbed Tharja's arm and pulled her towards the dress she picked out.

"Oh….WOW. Maribelle, this is beautiful!" Tharja exclaimed with delight.

She wasn't kidding, either. The dress was a lovely shade of white, just like every other dress in there, but this one was different. Tharja knew this as soon as she tried it on. It hugged her snugly to show off her beautiful body, but wasn't too revealing at all. It had beautiful white lace around the shoulders with gold trim around it, which matched perfectly with the golden trimmed ruffles around the skirt of the dress. It came with a matching pair of white dress heels that were classy but not uncomfortable.

"Maribelle, great choice! It fits me perfectly!" Exclaimed Tharja.

"Oh, I knew you'd love it! It matches your skin color!"

"Maribelle, this dress is white as snow…" Tharja said, a little disgruntled.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Maribelle exclaimed, not knowing that Tharja took offense at what was supposed to be a compliment.

"Um…. What she meant to say was your fair skin looks beautiful on you and even more beautiful with that dress, Tharja." Cordelia interrupted while she gave Maribelle an angry stare.

"Oh, yes! Exactly what I meant! Sorry, Tharja, I hope you know that was meant to be a compliment." Maribelle said nervously, rubbing her face from the slap that Cordelia gave her while Tharja's back was turned.

"Yes… I suppose. It's okay. Just don't be surprised if for some wild reason you wake up tomorrow as a frog." Said Tharja.

"Ha-ha…. Um… you're simply joking, right?..." Said Maribelle out of worry.

"Yeah….Sure." Said Tharja while glaring at Maribelle.

"Well, what do you say we go buy the dress already?" Cordelia interrupted, hoping to prevent an angry chick fight.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Said Tharja.

As Tharja headed toward the cashier, Maribelle breathed a sigh of relief that Tharja wasn't giving her the death glare anymore.

As they walked toward the cashier, the cashier interrupted quickly with "Wow! Great choice! It looks beautiful on you!"

"Thanks. How much will it be?" Said Tharja

The cashier looked a little anxious before finally saying "10,000."

All three women needed a few minutes to recover from the initial shock of the insanely high price before Tharja said: "10,000 gold? It's like you're TRYING to prevent weddings!"

The cashier chuckled a little bit. "You know, Mrs. Smartypants, you could just put the dress back and pick out another one. I don't see why you're so shocked that a dress trimmed with gold is expensive." The cashier smiled after his smart remark.

Tharja was shocked at first, but then disappointed. "Oh well, I guess I don't need this beautiful dress." She said as she turned around and trudged back.

The cashier interrupted as she walked back: "Oh, Wait! Hold on! I made a mistake, I was actually looking at my diary where I wrote down the number of times I've been slapped by women because they think I'm stupid. The dress is actually 3,000. My mistake."

All three of the women smiled and began to pull out their purses to pay for the dress when suddenly Cordelia said: "Wait, you mean to tell me…. You've been slapped by women 10,000 times?"

The cashier smiled. "I was joking, genius. I don't actually have a list like that. I actually just confused the dress price with the price of the horses we sell out back. Just trying to make humor of the situation."

Maribelle interrupted by slapping the cashier across the face. "OW! What was that for?" The cashier yelled in anger.

"Looks like you'd better start a list, then." Said Maribelle as she dropped her cut of money on the counter.

"You know, I would say enjoy your dress and have a nice day, but instead I think I'll bid you farewell with a good old-fashioned SCREW YOU!" The cashier yelled.

Tharja could barely contain her laughter as the three women walked out of the store. "Thanks for helping me, you two. I absolutely love this dress." She said between small giggles.

"My pleasure." The two said in unison.

"I wonder what Robin's doing right now?..." Tharja wondered.

Meanwhile, in a men's clothing store clear on the other side of town, Robin, Chrom, and Lon'qu are preparing the clothing for all of the bachelors and the tuxedo for the groom.

"So, Robin, are you going to waste any time after the wedding or are you going to throw yourself on her as soon as the wedding's over?" Said Chrom.

Robin turned to look at Chrom with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Lon'qu quickly interrupted with: "He means are you going to wait long to make love to her, smart one."

Robin turned around and smacked Chrom in the face. "Chrom, seriously? What the heck?"

Chrom rubbed his cheek where he had been slapped. "Oww man, it was just a question."

Robin smirked. "Well….. I didn't exactly waste time BEFORE the wedding either." He said, blushing.

Chrom laughed and punched Robin in the arm. "So you couldn't even wait until the wedding, you sly little bastard." He said as he tussled Robin's hair.

Lon'qu decided to quickly interrupt out of impatience. "You idiots! We're not here to discuss sex, we have a wedding to plan for!"

"Ah, yes. Sorry, Robin, I got a little carried away there." Chrom said in remorse.

Robin smiled and replied: "It's fine. It's not like I don't enjoy remembering that night…."

Lon'qu lost his patience and slapped both of the men clear across the face. "Shut up! Shopping bores me! I don't want to be here any longer than I have to!" he said in impatience.

"Come on, Lon'qu, lighten up." Chrom said while rubbing the side of his face that was just slapped.

At that point, Lon'qu decided to take matters into his own hands. He went and picked out the tuxedos for every bachelor and managed to get the same amount of dress shoes for each set. He then returned to Chrom and Robin only to find them having an arm-wrestling contest in the corner of the store. He interrupted their game by plopping all the items he picked out on the table they were using as a venue for their competition.

"Aw, man! You lucked out this time, Chrom. I almost had your arm down." Robin exclaimed.

"Ha, you wish." Chrom said as he smacked Robin's shoulder.

"I swear, sometimes you two imbeciles are more romantic with each other than you are with women." Lon'qu interrupted.

"Hey! Shut up! At least we're not scared of women!" Chrom exclaimed.

Robin's eyes widened. "Oooohhh…. Burn."

Lon'qu shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, Chrom, you're paying for all of this."

"Aw, what? Why me?"

"Because I wasted half of a perfectly good day doing most of the work that you should have done instead of arm-wrestling with your little lover here. I would make Robin pay, too, but after all, he IS the groom."

"That's true, I AM the groom." Robin said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Fine, I am a lord. I suppose I can afford it." Chrom said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Then hurry up and pay for it." Lon'qu said.

So the three men went up to the cashier and paid for the suits. As they walked out of the store, Lon'qu said:

"Thank goodness you imbeciles finally managed to get off your rears and actually do something."

Chrom looked at Lon'qu with a puzzled look on his face. "Lon'qu…. You sure are cranky today."

"Maybe he's on his period." Robin interrupted.

The next hour or two mainly consisted of Chrom and Robin sprinting around town, trying not to drop their brand-new tuxedos while at the same time trying to run fast enough to escape from a very, VERY angry Lon'qu.

The scene then shifts back to the three women, who are walking back to the camp with the dresses that they picked out for the bridesmaids, with Tharja holding the bridal dress tightly in her arms.

"Oh, I'm sure Robin is working very hard and diligently to get this wedding planned. You know him, always working his rear off." Cordelia said to Tharja.

"Yes, that's true. The first time Robin and I ever had any alone time was at the training grounds. Go figure, huh?" Tharja said, laughing a little bit.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the sight of two men sprinting down the streets followed by one angry-looking one.

"What on earth was that?" Tharja exclaimed in surprise.

Maribelle scratched her head. "I have no idea. One of them looked like Lon'qu!"

"Maybe it was. But then…. That would mean Robin and Chrom are with him? Are they not working on the wedding?" Tharja said in anger.

Maribelle remembered that Tharja had a hot temper, especially when it came to not getting her way. In response to this, she decided to lie about who those men were.

"Don't worry, dear. I've met so many men who look like Lon'qu, it's nearly impossible to count." Maribelle said nervously, hoping not to make it obvious that she was lying.

"Ah, yes, Lon'qu does have a lot of features common amongst a lot of men." Cordelia said in support.

"Yeah, I suppose." Tharja replied.

Both Maribelle and Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief as all three of the women began walking back to the Ylissean palace to prepare for the wedding. Meanwhile, Robin, Chrom and Lon'qu are already back at the palace, setting up tables.

Robin was setting up the table that he and Tharja would be sitting at during the reception. When Robin bent over, the table lightly brushed against his right cheekbone, which usually would have been nothing, but it was definitely something after having that cheekbone punched by Lon'qu. Robin held his hand over his cheekbone and said:

"Lon'qu, did you HAVE to punch me THAT hard?" Robin said as he used one hand to set up silverware and used the other hand to rub his bruised cheekbone.

"….Yes."  
"Come on, dude, can't you take a joke?" Chrom interrupted.

"…..No."  
Robin looked at Lon'qu with a look mixed with both slight anger and confusion. "In all honesty, Lon'qu, I'm surprised you're still helping with the wedding." He said.

"Well, I may be an angry bastard who can't take a joke, but I'm not EVIL." Lon'qu said with a smirk on his face.

Robin decided to switch the topic, for some reason awkwardly feeling that Lon'qu was somehow flirting with him. Even though this probably wasn't true, he decided to establish the fact that he was straight with a small remark.

"So…. Where's Tharja? Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in two days." Robin said nervously.

"It's tradition for a man not to see his bride a couple of days before the wedding. Don't ask me why, I have no damn idea." Lon'qu answered.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

The three men backed up and surveyed their handiwork.

"I think we're ready for the wedding. We should go back to the barracks now, the women are going to make the finishing touches for tomorrow's ceremony. Thanks, guys." Robin said as he patted both Chrom and Lon'qu on the back.

Lon'qu flinched as he brushed off Robin's hand. "Robin, you know I don't like being touched by women." Lon'qu said as he grew a small smirk on his face.

"Lucky for you, Lon'qu, I'm not an angry bastard who can't take a joke." Robin said with a smile on his face. "Now let's go, I'm tired."

"Very well." Lon'qu said as the three men walked back to camp.

The scene shifts back to Tharja, who is in her tent, making her finishing touches to her beautiful bridal look for tomorrow.

"I can't wait, this is going to be amazing! My true love, actually… My obsession, is finally going to be mine forever!" She said. Suddenly, her eyes shifted to a note she saw laying on her bed.

"Hmm? What's this?" Tharja said as she picked up the note.

 _To my bride-to-be Tharja:_

 _Tomorrow's the big day! I can't believe you and I are actually going to get married. But… I don't like the tradition where I can't see the love of my life until the wedding day… Can we bend the rules a little bit? You don't have to do this if you don't want to. But if you do, stop by my tent. Love you 3_

 _~Robin_

Tharja stared at the note for a few minutes, wondering what to make of it. "Should I?... I know it's tradition to not see my groom, but that's kind of stupid… You know what, rules were meant to be broken. I'm going to go see him."

It was pretty late to go to see Robin, but Tharja really didn't want to wait any longer. After all, when they finally saw each other at the wedding, all they could do is hold hands until about two hours later when they were finally told to kiss for a few seconds, then they would have to wait a couple more hours until the reception was over to finally have some alone time. She wasn't going to wait that long.

"This will be a nice surprise… Robin will be happy." Tharja said as she walked towards the part of camp where Robin was.

For a moment, Tharja had to stop for a little while and just examine her surroundings. The night was cool and clear, and there were stars just about everywhere. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Huh. I've never been much for looking at the beauty of nature, but I swear… Everytime I see the stars in the sky it reminds me of the night Robin proposed." Tharja said as she began to blush and smile, remembering that magical night.

Suddenly, she was interrupted quite rudely by a violent slash to the arm. As she turned around, she saw a Risen behind her, holding an axe. She fell to the ground in shock due to the unexpected pain, unable to fight back. The Risen stood over her with his axe, building up his strength to swing it down. Tharja's face went ghost white as she realized these were her last moments.

"Robin… I'm sorry…." Tharja whispered as she shut her eyes tight, ready to accept her fate.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of lightning hitting the Risen's back. As she looked up, her eyes were inches away from a pair of gentle eyes that she remembered falling in love with before.

"Robin!" Tharja exclaimed as she jumped up and held him as tight as she could.

"Hey, Tharja… Are you okay? Your arm is bleeding a lot!"

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing a bandage won't fix."

"I'm surprised a woman as strong as you wasn't able to fight that Risen off."

"So am I… I guess it was just so unexpected… I thought I was going to die…" Tharja said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Robin held her head against his shoulder as he gently stroked her hair: "Nobody's killing my fiancé on my watch, especially a day before the wedding." He said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Tharja blushed. She remembered the first time Robin had saved her, on that dreadful day where she was almost raped. She remembered how she instantly fell in love with him the moment he took off his hood. She then remembered her life in Plegia… being thankful that she switched to Ylisse's side. She had always been so hardened. She knew nothing of love and was nowhere near experiencing it back in Plegia. She hated everybody and everything she came across. But Robin was different… Just the fact that he was in her life made her a better, kinder, gentler person as a whole. Everytime she looked into Robin's eyes, she appreciated her decision to join the Ylissean army more and more every day.

"Speaking of the wedding… you wanted to bend those rules, right?" Robin said as he interrupted her deep thought.

Tharja didn't respond. As she looked into Robin's eyes as he held her against him, every fond memory of him started to flash back through her mind. Robin saving her from being raped... the first time they spent time together alone… the determination in his eyes when he trained… when he asked her to stay longer after she had taken care of him… Robin asking her to a nice dinner and the first night they stargazed… The beautiful night when he picked out the perfect spot to propose to her… all the way up to now, when he had just saved her life again… He was her knight in shining armor. Her obsession. Her caregiver. He was her everything. These feelings began to build up inside her as tears built up into her eyes. "Gods… I really HAVE gone soft, haven't I…" Tharja thought to herself as she pulled Robin closer to her.

"….Tharja? Are you okay?..." Robin asked as he looked down at her.

Tharja decided to let her actions speak for herself as she pulled Robin's head in for what was probably the longest kiss the couple ever experienced. They stood there grinding lips for what was probably two minutes, until eventually, Tharja let go.

"So… I'll take that as a yes?" Robin said.

"Of course, smart one. I mean… who says we can't do the same thing we did the night you proposed?…" Tharja said as she blushed and looked at the ground.

Robin smiled as he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so that her eyes met his. "What do you say we bandage that wound, first?"

Tharja gasped for a moment as she saw a puddle of blood on the ground. More like a miniature pond… she had lost a lot of blood.

"Sorry, Tharja, I got a little distracted being all lovey-dovey. I probably should have bandaged it earlier. It's okay… I've got some bandages right here…"

"Hmm… So I can take a flesh wound without feeling any pain… Maybe I haven't gone completely soft after all." Tharja thought to herself.

Suddenly, Tharja's vision turned black and white. The last thing she remembered was Robin looking at her face with worry until things went black.

Suddenly, she woke up in a bed, inside Robin's tent, with that same pair of gentle eyes staring down at her.

"R…Ro….Robin?..."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as he gently stroked her hair. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, this is my fault…"

"Shut up, Robin. Don't blame this on yourself, I shouldn't have been distracted and let that risen get the advantage on me."

"Can you blame me? You wouldn't have left the tent had I not left that note on your bed… I'm sorry, Tharja."

Tharja decided it was a stupid thing to argue with him about, since he was only being kind and he simply felt bad and was worried for her. She simply looked at Robin, smiled and opened her arms. "Come here."

Robin lightly laughed as he laid down next to her while she held him tight against her. "Hey… I guess we're even now." Said Robin.

Tharja looked at him, puzzled. "Hmm?"

"Well, that one night when you took care of me when I fell ill, now I've pretty much done the same thing for you. Speaking of which… Do you need anything? Water? Food? You name it, I'll get it."

Tharja chuckled. "Nope. This is all the healing I need right here." She said as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"So… Did you want to do the same thing we did on the night that we proposed?..." Robin said, blushing.

"Sorry, Robin, I don't feel good enough right now." Tharja said with sadness.

"No! Don't be sorry, you need your rest. Please, don't feel bad at all." Robin exclaimed in response.

"Do you think you could hand me the pink bottle that's in my coat? It's on the floor, but I don't feel like getting up right now. I just need a little hydration." Tharja said, smiling.

Robin smiled. "Sure." He said as he handed her the bottle.

Tharja took a few sips and handed the bottle to Robin. "You want a few sips? It's pretty good."

"Sure." Robin said as he grabbed the bottle and took a few sips. It was sweet, with a thick-ish texture.

"Hmm… This actually is pretty good! What is it?"

Tharja chuckled and had a devilish smile. "Robin… I was kidding when I said I was too tired to make love."

"Really?" Robin smiled, but then his face went straight. "What does this have to do with the drink?"

"Well… I wanted to make tonight… memorable." Tharja said as she reached her hand under his shirt, feeling his well-toned body getting hotter and hotter, as did hers.

Robin chuckled. "So we both just drank a love potion…"

"Yup. It should be a good… Passion booster." Tharja said with a smile.

"Okay, time's up. I can only sit here and talk for so long." Robin said as he practically ripped off his clothes.

Tharja responded by stripping off as much as she could, but she could only do so much with a wounded arm. Robin helped her with the rest.

"Robin… Try not to rip me in half, okay?" Tharja said with a smile.

Robin laughed. "No promises… that love potion was pretty strong."

Tharja looked at him and smiled a huge smile. "That's fine. You won't hear any complaints from me."

Robin decided to let the love potion take control as he thrusted himself inside of Tharja as fast as he could. "Is this okay?" Robin asked.

"Nope." Tharja said as she started to moan slightly. "You're not going hard enough… I took that love potion too, you know." She said.

Robin immediately listened and pushed himself to the point where he could feel the back of his hips grinding against her crotch as he attempted to make this night as pleasurable as possible.

"Oh…oh…..oh my god…. Robin… keep going…." Tharja begged as she felt her body get hotter.

"Gladly." Robin said as he went back and forth harder and harder.

Tharja moaned even louder until she eventually started loudly chanting his name: "Robin…robin….ROBIN!" She yelled as she felt herself climax. Suddenly, she felt a hot liquid pour inside her. "What are the odds. We climaxed at the same time." Tharja thought to herself as she began to smile and locked lips with Robin as they attempted to go for a second round.

 _THE NEXT DAY…._

Robin woke up with Tharja in his arms, suddenly realizing that today was the big day. "Tharja?... Tharja?" Robin said as he lightly shook her.

"mmm… What is it?..." Tharja said as he slowly opened her eyes.

"We have to get ready… I don't want people to know we snuck out and saw each other last night." He said.

Tharja immediately shot up. "Oh yeah! Today's the day! Sorry, Robin, but I have to go…"

"No worries. See you in a few hours." Robin said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Tharja blushed as she quickly gathered her clothes and ran back to the tent.

"You know… Robin may have seen me before the wedding… But he hasn't seen me in this dress yet! Oh, I can only imagine the looks of passion on his face when he sees me…" Tharja said as her face turned red.

Suddenly, Tharja saw a familiar face come running into her tent.

"Tharja! Today's the big day! I'm here to help you get ready!"

"Oh, hey Cordelia! Where's Maribelle?" Tharja said.

"Oh, she's helping with the food. She wanted to help get you ready so badly, but she knew SOMEONE had to do the cooking." Cordelia said with a frown on her face.

"No worries." Tharja replied.

"So?... Let's get started!" Cordelia said as she grabbed a box of beauty supplies.

About an hour later, Tharja looked in her mirror and smiled. Cordelia had done a slight wavy pattern to her hair and put a slight tone of blush on her cheeks… Not that she needed it anyway. She always turned red when she was near Robin.

"Thanks, Cordelia, I love it." Tharja smiled as she hugged Cordelia.

"Aww, no problem!" Cordelia exclaimed as she hugged her back.

After she let go of Cordelia, Tharja realized just how much of a kinder person she had become ever since Robin was in her life. Usually, she would never let someone else even THINK about touching her, even if it was just a simple makeover. But here she was, hugging another woman as if she were family.

"Well, you look ready, let's head to the chapel! Everybody's waiting, even your special man…" Cordelia said with a smile on her face. "Oh, and don't forget the flowers." She said as she handed Tharja a large bouquet of beautiful Flora.

"Robin's there already? Oh… Do I look good enough?" Tharja asked with slight worry.

"Tharja, I guarantee you Robin's heart will melt the moment you walk in. Now let's go!" Cordelia said as she walked Tharja towards the chapel.

Cordelia pulled Tharja into the back of the chapel, where Khan Basilio was waiting to walk her in. "Who's this guy?" Tharja asked.  
Cordelia replied with: "Well, since traditionally, the bride's father walks her down the aisle, but we don't know who your father is and neither do you, we decided to use Basilio."

"And I'm the only one old enough to pass as your father! Haw haw!" Basilio said as he put his hands over his stomach and let out a loud laugh.

"Hmm. Fine by me. Thanks for your help, Cordelia." Tharja said as she gave her another hug.

"You sure are huggy, aren't you Tharja? Oh well, I like hugs anyway." Cordelia said as she quickly hugged Tharja back and ran into the chapel.

The grooms were standing side by side next to Libra, the priest who was going to marry Robin and Tharja. Chrom leaned over to Robin and whispered into his ear: "By the way, I know you didn't wait until today to see Tharja."

Robin responded in shock. "What are you talking about?" He said, pretending like he had no idea what Chrom was saying.

"Nice try, Robin. I could hear her moan all the way on the other side of camp, you sly little bastard." Chrom said as he punched Robin in the arm playfully.

"You must have really good hearing then." Robin replied as he laughed.

"Nope. You just made her moan REALLY loud. Try not to do that too often, though. I like a good night's sleep." Chrom said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Whatever. By the way, is that woman our priest?" Robin said as he pointed to Libra.

"Robin… That's a man." Chrom said as he chuckled a little bit.

"Veeeery funny, Chrom. I'm not stupid, I know a woman when I see one." Robin replied.

"Robin, Chrom's not lying to you. Libra IS a man." Lon'qu interrupted.

"WHAT? Libra's a MAN? But… She… I mean… He… Looks like a woman!" Robin exclaimed quietly, making sure Libra couldn't hear.

"Yep… It's weird, I know." Lon'qu replied.

"My life is a lie…" Robin said, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Robin, your bride is walking in!" Said Chrom.

Suddenly, beautiful, traditional wedding music played in the background as Tharja walked in through the back chapel doors, arms locked with Basilio. Robin's heart instantly melted. She looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress. He felt even more passionately in love with her than he did the night they drank the love potions. As Tharja and Basilio reached the front, Basilio let go of Tharja as she held hands with Robin.

"Tharja…. You look so beautiful…" Robin whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

"I packed extra love potions for tonight…" Tharja whispered to Robin as she smiled.

Robin laughed and was about to say something else all lovey-dovey, but was interrupted by Libra opening the ceremony.

"We now gather here in holy matrimony to join together this beautiful couple, one of our newest warriors, Tharja, and our chief tactician, Robin, and make them one as husband and wife." Libra said, starting what was going to be a two-hour speech.

"You ready to go through this boring speech?" Robin whispered to Tharja.

"Yeah. I suppose it will make our alone time as husband and wife all the more… pleasurable." Tharja whispered back as she smiled once again.

Libra then continued the ceremony, with most people paying attention, except Robin and Tharja, who fantasized about all the dirty things they were going to do to each other once the wedding was over. Suddenly, they finally snapped back to attention a couple of hours later when Libra finally said the greatest sentence that they both could hear. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Most couples tend to make the first kiss as husband and wife slow and dramatic, but these two did not waste any time. They quickly held each other in embrace as they locked lips for 10 seconds, until Libra began to end the ceremony and escort the audience to the reception hall.

"You know, Robin, we don't HAVE to go to the reception…" Tharja said, smiling as she opened up her coat to reveal all the love potions she made.

"Hmm… Tell you what, I don't want to blow them off, but we could be… fashionably late, if you get what I'm saying." Robin said, blushing.

Tharja turned red as she hugged Robin and pushed him against a wall as she locked lips with him. "You are so ADORABLE when you blush! I can't help it!" Tharja exclaimed as she held Robin tight.

"Okay, let's go. We've only got so much time." Robin interrupted.

The couple ran off into their tents and had some alone time. The scene then shifts back to Lon'qu and Chrom, sitting at a table at the reception.

"What's taking Robin so long?" Chrom exclaimed in impatience.

"It's no big deal. The reception's already started." Lon'qu replied.

"Well, I'm going to try and go find him." Said Chrom as he left the building.

Suddenly, Lon'qu saw Chrom peek back into the reception hall with a devilish smile, look at him, and motion for Lon'qu to come to where he was.

When Lon'qu met up with Chrom, he asked: "What did you want?"

"Just listen." Said Chrom.

Suddenly, Lon'qu smiled, then they both broke out in laughter.

Despite the fact that Robin and Tharja were all the way across camp, they heard Tharja's loud moans either way. Once the two finished laughing, Lon'qu said:

"Looks like they're going to get along just fine."  
"I think they're getting along a little better than fine, Lon'qu."

The two laughed while they kept listening in amusement to the faint moans in the background.

Looks like they put those love potions to good use.

 _Thanks so much for reading! It was kind of hard to make the second part as good as the first, since a lot of people really liked the first, so the standards were set pretty high. But, I think I did a decent job. Please, tell me what you think! I noticed a couple of people thought that Tharja was out of character a little bit, so I decided to make a reason for why she was out of character in this story. Thanks for reading! Don't worry, I'll continue this series, Morgan and Noire will come in eventually. By the way, I was thinking of writing a Chrom and Cordelia fanfiction… What do you guys think? Please, don't hesitate to let me know! Support and constructive criticism are ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks!_


End file.
